


The Little Cub: Prince Caspian

by AspiringWriter93



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: Book #2 of The Little Cub trilogyVery AUThe pevensies are back and are not alone as Elizabeth is back to her home once more meeting a prince named Prince Caspian her and the pevensies must help him reclaim the throne Miraz stole it from, and also Elizabeth's kingdom as well.READ to find out more
Relationships: Aslan/Lucy Pevensie, Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Train Home

In the dark part of the woods a young boy ran from home on a horse he turned back to seeing the guards following him, making the horse go faster as they jumped a log it was then when he turned around he saw a log and hit it falling off the horse. Two dwarfs came he grabbed the horn and blew it before he was knocked out again.

~~~~~

Interior: in the mid-day of London Lucy was running down the street to get Elizabeth and Susan who were reading a newspaper at the stand.

A boy was talking to Susan as no other boy came to Elizabeth knowing that she is famous for being the girlfriend of Edmund Pevensie it was then she heard Lucy's voice wondering why she's coming.

"Susan, Lizzy come on!" She told them and ran back.

The three went back to the train station only to come and find out a fight was happening as Lizzy passed by Peter saw her but she just shook her head before the fight returned.

"Edmund don't!" Lizzy called out to him pulling the sleeve of his uniform but it was no use as she watched him get into the fight as well.

This could have gone forever to the point of almost killing one other she was born and raised at her other home heading down as well to break it up thankfully with the help of the security guards.

One told the boys "act your age!"

The crowed left leaving the five of them alone as Lizzy sat sideways on Edmunds lap facing the girl.

"You're welcome." Edmund sarcastically said as he got no 'thank You'

"I had it sorted." Peter told him.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me."

"So, you hit him?" Lucy asked.

"No, after he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize."

"Really? Is it that hard."

"Don't you ever get tired being treated like a kid?" Peter asked annoyed.

Edmund couldn't believe his ears and scoffed "we are kids." He pointed out.

"Well I wasn't always..."

Everyone looked up at him as they knew what he was talking about, he came over to sit down.

"It's been a year, why haven't they called."

Silence came to the lonely train station as every one of them were quiet, from where they sat crickets could be heard it was so empty then came a loud echo.

"Ow!" Said Lucy standing up.

"Quiet Lu." Susan told her quietly.

"Something pinched me." She told Susan whilst pointing at nothing but the bench.

"Ow!" Followed Peter getting up.

This startled Elizabeth to stand up as Edmund looked up at Peter "I'm not touching you."

The train suddenly came quick blowing in their faces as Susan, Lucy, Peter, Elizabeth, and Edmund got up looking at it go fast.

"What is that?!" Said Susan very confused at what's going on.

"Looks like magic!" Lucy replied excitedly.

"Quick everybody hold hands." Susan said grabbing Lucy's hand and Peters.

In the middle of the chaos stood Lizzy in between the boys as she took both their hands watching the train just pass them the station began to leave only leaving it with an opening of a beach of some sort.

"I'm not holding your hand!" shouted Edmund. Elizabeth was not going to let Peter and him argue for one tiny thing so she grabbed both their hands to shut them up the train whistle blew as everyone let go of their hands except for Lizzy and Edmund of course, she walked the beach with her king or in London her boyfriend as the five looked amazed at the place Lucy figured it out immediately and started running down the water to have fun all five were throwing water at each other taking off their uniforms such as ties for the boys Lucy and Lizzy tripping over the waves falling down getting soaked. Edmund looked at them, then to the big ruins that were in front.

"Ed! Edmund!" Susan called out.

"what's the matter?" Lizzy asked now near him as her hair was let lose now and she was wet from the bottom down looking at him.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." He said as all five of them checked it out.

Still holding her hand Edmund walked the ruins as Lucy checked out the balcony or what was a balcony before as she looked out, turning to face the others made her wonder.

"I wonder who lived here."

Susan walked by and almost stepped on Edmund's chess piece as she picked it up pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think we did." She replied quietly.

With Lizzy, right behind him he saw Susan with his chess piece.

"that's my chess set." Grabbing it he examined it.

"Which chess set?" peter asked confused.

"Well I didn't exactly have a golden piece chess set now did I?" he asked his brother not taking his eyes off the piece.

"It can't be?" Lucy whispered heading over to the middle of the ruins.

Lucy started running up the ruins as she lined everyone up, this was beyond belief once Peter said 'Cair Paravel' that would mean the castle got destroyed, Lizzy was unhappy knowing who might have done it Edmund walked the ruins with Lizzy kneeling down and noticed something.

"Catapults..." he muttered to himself.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Cair paravel was attacked."

Lizzy saw the back door and headed down pushing it open by herself and turned on the flashlight going down the stairs seeing all of their stuff in the chests still, the fifth one contained a beautiful gown for the celebration last year she attended smiling bright happy to see that it was saved, she heard the others talking.

"It's time to find out what happened here." Said peter looking at everyone.

They all looked at each other almost as if agreeing, they had to know but what worried Lizzy the most is her father Aslan as she wondered where he has gone to, transforming herself into a lion cub to be able to catch his scent but her ears twitched hearing something that was odd someone new was around Narnia as she ran out to find out who or what it is followed by the Pevensies.


	2. An Old Friend

Elizabeth had been camping out with the pevensies for the night getting tired anyways. Lucy could see Edmund and Lizzie as if a mother watching her child, a small smile showed on her face quietly watching the two argue about whatever it could be, just hoping it got fixed soon so she could get some sleep.

"Now come on, time to get in the bed," Edmund said setting down a blanket for him on the floor and the other for the cold.

Tonight Elizabeth was stubborn and didn't want to go to bed playing this game they always did, she wasn't sleepy and thought to let him sleep would help while she watched over in case someone snuck up on them

"But I'm not sleepy," Lizzie replied with a yawn as her eyes were half asleep ready to go to bed already.

"You just yawned so, time for bed," Edmund said and picked her up gently to lie her next to him.

Susan watched thus little act with Lucy, and Peter smiles on their faces showed happiness now to plan a wedding when it gets to that point, she always wanted to be the maid of honor and Lucy could be the bridesmaid, all of them fell asleep until the sun came up.

~~~~

Morning broke at the crack of dawn, Lizzie had disappeared to find something to eat in her human form, picking out strawberries that grew in this part of the forest. The instinct of one's hearing never left human or not she could hear rustling grabbing her sword, Lizzie turned her head at the swooshing of water somewhere, following the sound the young cub arrived in time to see the dwarf almost get thrown into the water.

"Drop him!" Susan yelled at the two men.

Elizabeth quickly threw her knife into the chest of the telmarines quickly heading over to get the canoe to rescue the poor creature she dove under to grab the rope on the other side with Edmund, hauling it to shore all soaking wet.

Once Lucy cut the gag in his mouth and untied him "drop him?!?" he said angrily "is that the best you can come up with?"

Susan scoffed and replied, "a simple thank you would be sufficed."

"Don't you think being nice would accommodate very well before something bad happened?" Elizabeth folded her arms raising her eyebrow.

The dwarf looked at the princess and bowed immediately to her as an apologetic way. "My princess, your highness I am deeply sorry for my rudeness, towards your friends."

Elizabeth helped him up smiling warmly "I'm not to harm you, trumpkin and shouldn't you know about these guys?" she wondered in hopes all Narnians knew about the Kings and Queens of old.

Lucy then had to ask though "why did they want to kill you?"

"They're Telmarines, it's what they do."

Confusion showed in her expression she was now a teen lioness, ever since Elizabeth stayed with the professor and occasionally in the summer time saw Edmund only to come back and hear that these telmarines have invaded Narnia.

"Telmarines in Narnia?" Edmund asked looking to Elizabeth then his siblings breaking her thoughts.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf asked.

"That's a bit of a long story," Lucy said nervously with a smile.

The dwarf trumpkin looks at the five of them realizing who they are, he then glanced at the sword peter held in his hand, stepping back he would look at them more now.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, you're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

Peter held out his hand "high king Peter the magnificent." He said to Trumpkin.

however, Trumpkin didn't shake it making this quite funny. "perhaps you should have left off the last bit." Susan recommended 

"Probably." Trumpkin replied laughing making Lucy laugh.

Pulling out his sword Peter said, "you might be surprised."

Looking at the sword Trumpkin replied, "Oh, you don't want to do that boy."

Rolling her eyes this was getting old but very enjoyable for Elizabeth as she watched them going in between her boys sitting down in her teen lioness form until she began to talk finally to cut off the silence "he doesn't mean him, he means Edmund." 

At this Edmund and Peter looked to her as he pulled out his sword, it then became a battle a playful one at that though this was pure entertainment in one year she's had in England, watching the two sword fight except for one thing Trumpkin underestimated him seeing he was winning and he lost his sword.

"Beards and Bedsteads," he said surprised down on the ground looking at Edmund who held the sword towards him "maybe that horn worked after all."

Walking over to her boyfriend in Narnia since the coronation a year ago they got together as they were the King and Queen of the western Wood she would use her paw and gently put his hands down transforming into her girl form.

"Alright, sweetheart, you've made your point."

"What horn?" Susan then asked.

They must get moving Elizabeth thought to find out what really happened to Narnia and answers were needed being the heir and finally taking the throne she would go back to the castle that was now in ruins with Edmund alone to sniff and see if there was anything left, acting like a wolf since some of her friends may be in hiding.

"You should have stopped," Elizabeth said as she watched Edmund roam seeing what else they could find as she just knew he was stubborn as usual.

"Why I had it handled and anyway I already defeated him," Edmund replied to his girlfriend as he ignored her eye contact.

Sighing softly she went to the beach and waited for him to finish the wind in her hair blew as she watched now in her human form, hearing silent footsteps coming beside her knowing that this is where her father would go in order to go to the country that only she knows of, he took her hand.

"When are you ever going to learn?" Elizabeth asked turning towards him looking directly in his eyes.

"What? To do as I am told yeah, yeah I know already but I thought that that's the best part of me you liked?" he grinned teasing her.

Smiling softly looking at him he was right that was the best part ever since meeting him he has changed feeling his hand on her cheek due to instinct as a lioness she would nuzzle into his hand closing her eyes.

"I do it to protect you." He continued "ever since you arrived with us in England you always would go with Peter and I'm--I'm just afraid you will choose him over me." Edmund mumbled the last part looking down.

Cocking an eyebrow he had to be insane for that to happen "hey, I would never have a better boyfriend then you Edmund."

This was all still new for them as they have been dating for over a year now and the fact in Narnia it would be a few hundred years if they had stayed plus adding the part when they grew up before ending up back in the spare room where they were husband and wife once before turning into children again, Edmund smiled and gently pulled her to lean in and kiss her as she kissed back Lizzy would take his hand and walk to the others seeing they were getting a rowboat ready to journey through Narnia.


	3. A Mouse, a Mermaid, and a Voice

The five continued off with now a sixth member the dwarf they saved heading to prince Caspian a dear friend of Elizabeth's yes telmarine or not she doesn't care how different they are, it was night time and all of them were sleeping except for the teenage lioness Elizabeth in her other form sleeping next to Edmund that startled her, getting up she'd scan the area high alert.

The rustling in the bushes was a sign that someone else was here too curiosity always got the better of her so she'd walk away to the sounds as her ears twitched.

"Whose there?" She asked.

The noises stopped as she spoke and out came a mouse actually more than that, her best friend Reepicheep.

"Who goes there?!?" The mouse asked then looked up and gasped putting his sword away and bowing "a thousand pardons my liege I had no idea you'd be back." He then raised his head for his eyes to meet the lioness before him.

"Relax Reepicheep I was checking the surroundings."

In the meantime while Elizabeth had been talking to Reepicheep, peter could have sworn he heard something near the waters, so with his sword and shield as high king of Narnia, he'd walk over slowly. A woman with beautiful brunette hair and a tail for legs leaned against the rocks with her arms propped up she smiled swishing her tail back underwater.

"And the high king returns," she bowed "your majesty what a surprise."

This made him unsettled by the fact a mermaid was talking to him he shielded his sword and went on his knees.

"Annabelle, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the rest?" He asked curiously enough being high king in here long made him jog his memory, he was kind and humble concerned for all his people.

Annabelle smiled "I like to let's just say look at the world from above, I collect things, here your majesty I'm so sorry for taking them." She held up her back and dumped them on the rock.

"No, no it's okay, you're curious I understand, here keep them." Peter smiled pushing the stuff back to her.

"But... its wrong of me to steal." She quietly said curiously looking at him.

"Not from us." Peter smiled.

The little mermaid smiled back bowing her head back and flipped to the side until she disappeared from the shore and others gathered behind Peter not having seen anything.

"Come on, let's go," Elizabeth told the group continuing to walk, in her human form as she grew the last time she was here getting older but allowed forever in Narnia as she was born here.

It looked like hours from the way they walked half exhausted most of the time taking breaks in between, even peter decided they followed him back to cair paravel standing on a ledge Elizabeth almost lost her footing when she stepped on a bigger paw print she looked at it and up thinking she saw something or someone.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked scaring her from her thoughts "Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" She said excitedly pointing her hand to where she saw him and looked to the others. "Don't you see he's right!" She turned back and a smile left a huge frown. "There."

Lucy heard Lizzy murmur so she wasn't the only one like everyone thought, both had said it, was it because she was starting to miss her father? Or starting to learn being a queen isnt actually worth it if she can't even protect her friends and family, Lucy saw Aslan so her father may have been watching her.

"Aw, you miss him do you?" Lucy knelt down petting the lioness.

As she looked knowing she saw him, she remembers his old tricks on how to watch her from a distance a slight glare and the shake of her head made a point that no, she doesn't at least not in how they'd expect.

"No, come on..." lizzy began to walk away now continuing to walk the trail, her full senses alert with Reepicheep to help.

Night fell in Narnia as they laid down for some sleep everyone fast asleep as for Elizabeth she was sleeping with Edmund but something drew her to the edge

Elizabeth

Now it wanted her to just head over there as she walked to it her eyes so focused she didn't see that the young cub who lost her balance on the big paw print from before Elizabeth looked at it and then headed to the edge as she sat there. These are dangerous times, do not be reckless in the choices you make, keep them safe... Narnia isn't what it used to be anymore you wanted me at a far distance and I respect that, you are becoming more like me every day I see you when you don't.

Then how come you didn't show yourself to me or Lucy making us look like fools.

As I said, these are dangerous times Elizabeth and if you want to prove to me you are a queen that you so desperately just couldn't wait to be, now is your chance.

The cub shook her head as though she was somewhere else but looked both ways and saw the sunrise her golden fur hitting directly as she set off on her own to go find him, looking back she knew the cost of anything happen. That was until something rustling in the bushes came lowering herself she made a low growl, willing to be ready to pounce on whoever was there.

"Show yourself! I am queen Elizabeth of Cair paravel soon-to-be queen of the king Edmund of the Just, I suggest you step forward and I shall give you, mercy if you don't... my bite is bigger then my size." She announced to the unknown thing that made something move.

Reepicheep slowly came beside her "at your service my liege."

She smiled and waited to lower herself for whoever is to attack.


End file.
